


Wet Tsumugi

by CarlsGotBones



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Water, Water is wet, also walls, and more water, descriptions of water, not swimming, one wall, she loses a leg but its not graphic it doesnt hurt i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsGotBones/pseuds/CarlsGotBones
Summary: Tsumugi got watered
Kudos: 4





	Wet Tsumugi

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on my cardboard tsumugi that was coming apart so i replaced her with a better one, so since i get bored i started messing up the old tsumugi. so anyways, this is from her pov.

Oh, how on Earth did someone as plain as her end up in this situation? Well, for starters, she did nothing wrong, she was simply living her life. Perhaps, it started a long time ago.

Tsumugi was simply a place holder until the great god above could get new cardboard, and then she ended up on the wall for a few days. 

Suddenly she was being pelted with water every other hour, her ink seeping down in long blue stripes. It didn’t matter, though, she would dry out and be okay. Until more water came.

She was placed in a sink, water splashing into her face and over her body, her colors quickly fading.

Oh, what could she have done to deserve this? As soon as the water stopped she couldn’t help but be relieved, it was finally over, and she would go back on the wall and dry out.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her. Sort of. She did end up back on the wall, but not pinned by the metal sign, no, she slapped onto it. Since when was her life so chaotic? Oh, well.

Next thing she knows she’s missing a leg. Her ink is a mess, one can barely even make out the features of her face. She’s also in a cup of water, only her smudged face sticking out of it.

This is going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
